


Laser Tag

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Happy Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Laser Tag, M/M, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Connor Murphy takes Evan to the Lazer Dome to play laser tag and little does Evan know that his secret crush has something a little bigger planned for the day.





	Laser Tag

Wanna go do something? Connor had asked me this morning. I had no idea what he meant by something but I didn't care. I needed an excuse to get out of the house. He said to be ready at 11:30 and to eat lunch because the food where we were going was not to be trusted. So far I could tell that we weren’t going to a restaurant because that just wouldn't make any sense.

At 11:29 I hear an echoing knock that could only be Connor’s. I set down my laptop and fling open the door. Just as I thought, It’s the tallest Murphy that’s standing on my front porch. 

“Hey, Connor!” I grin at him cheerily.

“Hey Ev.” Connor gives me a faint smile that tests how quickly my heart can beat. “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah I am! Where are we even going?” I ask locking the door behind me.

“We’re gonna go do laser tag.” He says a mischievous glint coming into his heterochromatic eyes. I've never done laser tag before, but it's worth a try I suppose. Besides, like I said, I need to get out of the house or I’ll go nuts. And I may or may not want an excuse to go somewhere with Connor. It's pathetic but it's almost like going on a date with him.

I hop into his beat up old truck and buckle my seatbelt. Connor doesn't follow in my example and I've given up on trying to convince Connor to buckle up a long time ago.

The vehicle pulls out of the driveway and as soon as we start moving Connor begins to chat about laser tag. I confess that I haven't ever played the game and he gives me a run over about how to play. It sounds like a fun game overall, and I’ve never heard Connor talk so much and so passionately about anything before. Zoe says she’s heard him talk about me like this but I'm pretty sure she’s teasing me. Can't get my hopes up for something  _that_ hopeless.

We arrive at this place called  _ The Lazer Dome  _ and Connor pulls into an empty spot right next to the doors. I step out of the car and Connor grins at me. This truly joyful grin that sends my heart into orbit, and I can only pray that I'm not blushing. 

“I’ll race you inside!” Connor yells as he takes of towards the doors. I sprint after him, but he still beats me by a couple strides. 

“I win!” he gloats.

“You’ve got long legs of course you won!” I protest playfully. Am I flirting? Can he notice? I decide not to worry because right now, I'm perfectly happy spending time with Connor.

“Ready to kick butt?” He asks me with a smirk. We push through the doors and get our guns and the vest thingies. I soon lose Connor in the maze of people and obstacles.

Suddenly, the long haired boy pops out of nowhere and pushes me into the corner. 

“C-connor?” I stutter as he leans closer to me. “W-what..?”

“Shh…” He says gently pressing his lips to mine, his eyes fluttering shut. I feel hyper aware, but of nothing around me. All I can think about is how I can taste spearmint on Connor’s lips and how his hair smells of coconut shampoo. I hesitantly close my eyes and lean into the kiss slightly. It's shy, but sweet. Then, Connor pulls away slowly and I can feel his hair tickle my cheeks a little as he does do.

“Connor-” I began, but Connor just holds up his laser gun, shoots me with it, and walks away.

“Oh, Evan, I hope you’ll go out with me by the way! You’re pretty damn cute.” He throws over his shoulder.

I ask you dear reader, why am I in love with this dork? However I also ask, how have I lived without him for this long?


End file.
